


I Can’t Help Myself

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Not really phone sex, just them on the phone while they do it, meet not cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Work ran a bit late and I just got home, and-”, he confessed pausing for a bit after hearing water splashing. “-wait are you taking a bath?”“Maybe…?”, Caroline hinted with a sultry voice, nibbling on her lower lip.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 24





	I Can’t Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.
> 
> Also I don't usually write smut so this is tame lol

Klaus was running late.

 _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’_ was all he could think.

He was not the type of man to be late. _Ever_. Especially not to work. But, the motherfucking alarm clock didn’t ring, and after a late night, he didn’t manage to wake up by himself. If he drove fast enough, he could still get there in the nick of time - _and boy was he driving fast_.

He took a shortcut - one not many people knew about - expecting it to be pretty much empty and allowing him to go as fast as he wanted. His car screeched to a halt when another car appeared in front of him. Well, the car was already there. He just hadn’t noticed it.

The person in the car was trying to park, but couldn’t. Klaus looked at his watch, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel; this was taking too long, so he honked his horn. The other vehicle stopped moving for a while, the window rolled down and a finger appeared. That did not help Klaus’ fury one bit, but he tried to calm himself. After all, it must be an old person, or else they would’ve parked by now. He rolled down his window and shouted, “Would you like me to help you park, sweetheart?”

“Fuck off!”, a feminine voice answered to his complete shock.

* * *

Today was not Caroline’s day.

She had been trying to park for the last fifteen minutes, and all she wanted to do was give up and leave.

But, she had promised her friend she would give her a ride to the mall for some shopping, and knowing her she was still sleeping. So, she had to park her car first and then go to her apartment. And this was the perfect spot! Right in front of her friend’s building!

She sighed and gently hit her head against the window.

Noticing a car behind, she keeps on trying to park.

He seems impatient.

_‘What’s the hurry?’_

He honks his car.

“What an asshole…”, she mumbled, stopping the car and rolling the window down; she showed him her middle finger and went back to parking.

Suddenly, the rude, condescending man yells.

“Would you like me to help you park, sweetheart?”

She huffed, exasperated. _How dare he?_

“Fuck off!” she screamed back.

“Love, I’m late to work. All because you can’t park your damn car.”, he shouts again and she rolls her eyes.

“Well, next time wake up earlier!”, she retorted, annoyed; rubbing him the wrong way.

How did she know he woke up late?

Klaus turns off his car, opens the door, and gets out.

Caroline seeing it through her mirror can’t help herself from appreciating the image. _‘Damn…this guy is hot! Shame he’s a dick.’_ she sighed.

“Get out of the car and I’ll park it for you. I don’t have time for this.”, he barked impatiently.

Caroline got out of her car as well. There is _no way in hell_ she was going to let him scare her.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and drawled. “No! So, back off already. I don’t need your help.”

Klaus’ breath hitched at the vision in front of him.

She was the most magnificent woman he had ever seen.

He looked her up and down, taking everything in.

A smirk appeared on his face, his tongue darted out to wet his thirsty lips; thirsty for the blonde knock-out in front of him.

 _Fuck_ being late. All he wanted to do was thank the gods for being late, or else he would have never met her.

And what a _shame_ that would be.

Caroline became aware of the way he was looking at her and a shiver went up her spine.

He was hungry for her.

Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Someone desired her and she couldn’t help but be excited at that realization.

She stared at his amazing blue-green eyes, trying to gauge what he was going to do or say next - because he obviously had forgotten about being late.

“Would you give me your phone number?”, Klaus asked abruptly.

Caroline was taken by surprise; that was not what she was expecting at all.

A slight blush spread through her face and she couldn’t help but laugh at the unexpected question.

“Really? Aren’t you brave? You could’ve at least asked me for my name first.”

He chuckled and nodded, extending his hand.

“Yes I could have. I’m Klaus Mikaelson. And you are?”

Caroline eyed his hand carefully and shook it. A current went through them at the touch

“I’m Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you, Klaus.”

Klaus grinned.

“So about that number…?”

Caroline giggled, opening her hand.

Understanding what she wanted, he gave her his phone. She put her contact in it; eager for his call.

He put the device back on his pocket.

“I’ll call you tonight.”.

Normally, he wouldn’t call a woman so soon. Hell he was never the one to call or text first, but she was different.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”, she whispered, a smile plastered on her features.

“Aren’t you late?” she asked, realizing how long they had been standing around.

“Oh, shit, I am.”, he answered, looking down at his watch and then back at her.

Before he could say anything else, she spoke.

“Would you please…help me park my car?”, Caroline questioned gingerly, playing with her hands and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head.

“Give me your keys, love.”

She did as he asked and he parked it quickly and swiftly. He got out of her car and handed her back the keys.

“Thanks…”, she gazed at him. “Talk to you later?”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Of course.”, he affirmed, giving her a soft kiss on her left cheek.

She said her goodbyes and started walking towards her friend’s building, glancing one last time to the handsome man who waved at her.

Klaus sauntered off to his car, revelling on the events that had just transpired. He sighed blissfully as he entered his car.

His hand was still warm from the small contact he had with her. His eyes flitted down to his pants, his member throbbing from all the images going through his head.

Without much thinking, he started unbuckling his belt.

Suddenly, he heard a honk behind him.

_‘Damn it, I guess I’ll do it later.’_

He started his car back up and drove away.

* * *

Caroline had a pretty pleasant day.

Yes, it had started kind of rocky with the annoying honking asshole, but he turned out to actually be a hot, charming man who wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off.

The rest of her day was nice. She woke up her grumpy friend, Katherine, and when she was finally ready, they went shopping. It took them the whole day, but it was fun. It had been a long time since they had done something like that.

Caroline had told her about the handsome stranger, Klaus, and Katherine had rolled her eyes; she already disliked the man without even meeting him.

So, now, here she was, sitting on her couch, drinking a glass of wine and watching TV as she waited for his call.

Katherine told her he wouldn’t call her, but Caroline had faith that he would.

It was ten o’clock now.

He hadn’t called yet and Caroline was tired of waiting.

So, she grabbed her phone, just in case, and went to take a long bath to relax.

When the bathtub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles she went in, lying down and unwinding.

Of course, she also took her wine bottle; if he didn’t call her, she at least would have the company of her trusted friend, alcohol.

Her mind started to wander and her hands started to travel down her heated body; how his manly hands would feel on her body, touching, squeezing. How it would feel to kiss his plump and full lips, how his hard d-

_Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone-_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, Told you I'd let them go, And that I'll fight my corner_ -

Her head shoots up, realizing it’s her phone ringing, and she starts searching for it.

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya, After my blood turns into alcohol, No, I just wanna hold ya.-_

Caroline finally finds it and answers the call.

“Hello…?”

* * *

Klaus was exhausted.

Since he got to work late, he also had to stay behind.

Because he worked for his older brother, he did as he was told. If it was anyone else telling him that, he’d probably show them his middle finger.

Speaking of middle fingers, he had to call her. Caroline.

He glanced at his watch. Ten o’clock.

Maybe he should call her tomorrow. It was pretty late and he didn’t want to bother her.

He went to the fridge and got himself a beer to wind down from a hard day at work. He walked into his bedroom, making himself comfortable, taking all of his clothes except for his boxers. He sat on his bed, drinking his chilled beer as he watched TV.

A beautiful blonde woman showed up on his screen and he couldn’t help but think of her.

“Damn the time, I’m going to call her.”, he mumbled, picking his phone after turning the TV off.

“Hello…?”

The voice on the other side asks, uncertain.

“Caroline,” he drawled, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue, “I’m sorry for calling so late.”

“That’s alright, Klaus, I don’t mind.”, she lied, of course. She did mind, but he called and that’s all that mattered.

“Work ran a bit late and I just got home, and-”, he confessed pausing for a bit after hearing water splashing. “-wait are you taking a bath?”

“Maybe…?”, Caroline hinted with a sultry voice, nibbling on her lower lip.

Klaus could feel his dick harden.

He let out a low growl. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed like she was playing with him.

“Sweetheart, don’t play with me.” he whispered, turned on.

“Who says I’m playing?”, she asked with a smile tugging on her lips, moving around so he could hear the water splash.

The image of a very naked Caroline was plaguing his thoughts, and even though he fought against it, his urges got the best of him.

He reached for his throbbing dick and released it from his boxers.

“Love, how I wish I could be there with you.”

Caroline giggled.

“How daring of you, Mr. Mikaelson.”

“You’re driving me crazy, Caroline.”, he stated, his breathing ragged.

Her sweet voice ringing in his ear, he started moving his hand up and down trying to find release.

Her cheeks flushed.

_God, it felt so good to be wanted._

She was quiet for a moment and heard him moaning, skin rubbing on skin and she realized what he was doing.

Her body was getting warmer, and her center was aching to be touched.

“I wish you were here too…”, she admitted, her hand going between her legs.

Her breathing tattered and her heart was beating so hard, it hurt.

Klaus couldn’t hold it in anymore and came.

After a confession like that, he just couldn’t help himself.

He tried to catch his breath, trying to calm himself down; he really needed a cold shower right now.

“Caroline, sweetheart, are you still there?”, he asked, concerned with the silence.

The answer he got was not what he expected.

“Yes, Klaus, yes!.”, she moaned with labored breathing finally coming undone; his voice the last push she needed.

Klaus was slightly, well, _very_ surprised that she was doing the same as him and smirked.

“Caroline, would you go on a date with me?”

Without hesitation she answered. “Yes! Tomorrow night. Dinner at my house.”

Klaus chuckled at her eagerness.

After they worked out all the kinks, her address, the time e.t.c, he emphasized, “It’s a deal, I’ll be there. Bye, love.”

“Okay. Good night, Klaus.”

“And Klaus?”, she added as he moved to hang up.

“Yes?”

“Don’t be late.”, Caroline said seriously.

“Yes, ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
